


Safe With You

by xigbarlove



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Isa deals with nightmares, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not explicitly shippy but I do ship them lol, post-kh3, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xigbarlove/pseuds/xigbarlove
Summary: It's the first night at Lea's house after moving in.





	Safe With You

"Hope my couch is comfortable enough for ya," Lea says as he hands Isa a pillow and blanket. 

Isa thanks Lea and begins to set up his bed for the night.

"Sorry I don't have another bedroom for you to stay in." 

"It's perfectly fine, Lea. Don't worry about it."

"Just wish I could give you something better than this shitty old couch."

"I'll be fine." 

Isa had just moved in after weeks of Lea trying to convince him to move out of the small room Ansem the Wise offered him in Radiant Garden's castle. Isa still thought of Radiant Garden as home. He wanted to be close to Lea but moving on from his old home and his old life was a tough task. Lea was able to secure a small apartment in Twilight Town with two bedrooms. One for himself and another for Roxas and Xion to share. 

"Well alright then. I'm not far away if you need anything. Always welcome to help yourself to anything in the kitchen if ya get hungry or thirsty."

"Thank you." Isa began to get comfortable on the couch and cover himself with the blanket Lea gave him.

"Good night, Lea."

"Good night, Isa."  
   
~

He was drowning. Darkness surrounded him and all he could hear was the laughter of Master Xehanort and Xemnas as he was swallowed up. He tried to speak and nothing came out. His limbs were frozen. Everything went black.

Isa shot up. His breathing was heavy and his back was covered in sweat. 

He reached over on the coffee table to look at the time on his gummiphone. 

_2:00 a.m._

He had been asleep for 3 hours and he felt like he couldn't manage any more. Nightmares have become common for Isa since his recompletion. His anxiety has been worse. He tries to tell himself that the people who hurt him are gone but they always come back to haunt him in his sleep. 

Isa looked down the hall past the living room and spots the door to Lea's room. 

_"I'm not far away if you need anything."_ Lea's words ring in Isa's head for a few moments. 

Isa wraps the blanket around him and grabs his pillow. He didn't want to bother Lea at this time but he needed comfort. He needed Lea beside him. 

~

Isa softly knocks on the door. He didn't want to be too loud, at risk of waking Roxas and Xion. No response. He knocks again, a little louder this time. More silence.

 _"Still a heavy sleeper."_ Isa thinks to himself.

He sighs and opens Lea's door. He sees the redhead snoring softly on his stomach. His hair is wild and his long limbs seem to be all over the place. Isa slowly tip-toed to the (mostly) empty side of the bed. He set the pillow and blanket down and attempts to move one of Lea's stray arms back to the man's side. Isa finally finds himself situated. He starts to close his eyes and fall back asleep...

"Let's get.. ice cream." 

Isa is startled and looks over at Lea who is still asleep. He now remembers that Lea does talk in his sleep. It was something he used to tease him about when they were kids. He smiles to himself thinking about memories of sleepovers and starts to drift off again. 

~

"Isa?"

He slowly opens his eyes and sees that the bedroom is now brightened by Twilight Town's signature sun. 

"Good morning sleepyhead. Didn't expect to see you here."

Isa rises up and rubs his eyes.

"Sorry. I had a rough night."

"You have a bad dream or somethin'? Happens to me too."

"Yes. Just.. memories of things that happened.. before." 

"I get it. Ya don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Lea gives him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry. I tried to knock but you were fast asleep. I really didn't want to bother you."

"It's no problem, really. No need to apologize." Lea rubbed the back of his head. "You know, if you want to.. we can share this room." 

"I really don't want to be a bother."

"Isa, you're not a bother. I'm here for you and if you think you'd sleep better if you have someone by your side, you're more than welcome to sleep with me."

Isa looked down. 

"A-alright."

Lea pats Isa on the shoulder and gets up out of bed. 

"Hey, don't be like that. Roxas and Xion should be getting up soon so I want to start breakfast. I know you like pancakes," Lea says.

Isa smiles, "Got any coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another short LeaIsa fic because I love them. Thank you for the kudos on my last fic!


End file.
